Inside My World
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A now mortal Aizen accepts a deal to enter fatally stricken Byakuya's inner world to comfort the Kuchiki leader as he dies in exchange for release from Muken and marriage to Kuchiki Tetsuya. Determined to thwart Aizen, Ichigo impregnates lover, Tetsuya, forcing Aizen to wait as he tries to find a way to free Tetsuya and save Byakuya...yaoi, zen/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya
1. Secrets Shared in the Dark

**Inside My World**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The Kuchiki elders make a request of Aizen Sousuke to ease the passing of dying leader, Byakuya, in exchange for giving him Tetsuya's hand in marriage, which will free him from prison and place him in clan custody. Knowing that the hogyoku has begun to break down, Aizen accepts the deal, unaware of the terrible truth that his interactions with Byakuya will uncover. This story is an angsty romance containing yaoi with mpreg and featuring pairings of Aizen/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Renji/Rukia and Uryu/Orihime.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Standing at the edge**_

_**of my world, I look down and**_

_**find my truth in you**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Shared in the Dark**

Tetsuya laid, quiet but awake, his slender body naked and still joined with his ginger-haired lover's. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, listening to the rain falling outside the Shiba heir's bedroom and wondering how he could make himself say the words he knew he must.

_I didn't come here with the intent of us making love. I came to tell him it's over. As much as I love Kurosaki Ichigo and as much as I know he loves me, I have to honor the wishes of the elders…and more importantly, I must see that my cousin and rescuer dies peacefully._

_I owe him that._

_The quincy boy and the human girl are working around the clock to see that he is comfortable and not in pain, but there is something weighing on his heart…something that only one man can ease. Aizen Sousuke's power will let him enter Byakuya-sama's inner world to calm him and to help him transition smoothly…and in exchange, a marriage to me will place the man in our clan's custody._

_He will accept because he learned in the war that there was no other way that he would ever leave Muken. Even helping Ichigo to kill Ywach couldn't make Central 46 commute his sentence. He will have to have his reiatsu sealed close to his body so that he will not have the range to do the damage he could before, but he will still be dangerous._

_I wonder if he will really help Byakuya-sama._

Tears came to Tetsuya's eyes and his heart ached so badly he employed a quick waterform to escape his lover's tight embrace, but as he began to shift away, Ichigo's brown eyes opened and looked into his. Tetsuya froze instantly, the waterform fading as Ichigo's hand curled around his wrist.

"Don't go."

Tetsuya swallowed hard, blinking back the tears as he took a steadying breath.

"I have to. Ichigo…"

He paused as his lover's fingertips touched his lips, stopping his words.

"I know," Ichigo confessed softly, pulling his fingers away and kissing the soft, frowning lips they had touched, "I was visiting Byakuya when you and Elder Nori were in the gardens talking. I heard everything, Tetsuya. I know the council is giving you to someone, someone who can help Byakuya die peacefully."

"Y-you know?" Tetsuya managed, confusion evident in his voice, "You knew and you still seduced me? Why would you do that? If anything, you should be angry. You should have thrown me out, Ichigo. Instead, you…?"

"I love you," Ichigo said, kissing him again, "and I know that you wouldn't be doing this if you had a way out. I still think we can find one, so I made love to you to give you hope."

"What kind of hope?" Tetsuya asked miserably, "I am to be given to the traitor of Soul Society, as long as he keeps his word to ease Byakuya-sama's passing. He is a cruel man, Ichigo. He is a horrible man. I…don't know what I will do."

"You'll be okay," Ichigo promised, running his fingers through Tetsuya's hair and curving a palm around his cheek, "and you won't leave me completely. We will still have something."

Tetsuya gazed at him questioningly.

Ichigo's fingertips touched the protection charm at Tetsuya's throat and Tetsuya was suddenly struck silent as it shimmered and broke apart.

"That charm was a fake. We made a baby tonight," Ichigo said, kissing him again, "Even though you have to leave me, we'll still be connected, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya gave him a look of dismay.

"You…? Ichigo-sama, you don't know how to manipulate a protection charm! How did you…?"

"I talked to Kuchiki Nori too," Ichigo confessed, "He told me that you were being given to Aizen and why. He also told me that if you are already carrying my child, your marriage to him can't be finalized until the baby is born. The baby we made tonight won't be sensed for a little while, so no one will know until later. You'll still have to marry Aizen, but it gives us time to make sure that Aizen keeps his word and actually helps Byakuya. The elders see it as a kind of insurance that can nullify the deal if he tries anything with Byakuya."

Tetsuya shook his head in disbelief.

"The elders involved in something like that?" he mused, "I wouldn't have thought it possible. But I am sure they understand what kind of man they are dealing with."

"They know what they are getting into, making this deal with him," Ichigo assured him, "They're doing this to make sure he doesn't hurt Byakuya instead of helping him. It's gonna be all right, Tetsuya. It'll be hard, losing each other as lovers, but we will always be friends…and now, we will have our baby too."

Tetsuya let out a shuddering sigh and fell against Ichigo's warm shoulder.

"I don't know if I can go through with this," he whispered, "and I don't know why you're not more upset. You seem too calm. You're usually so impetuous."

"I just know you didn't make this happen and I love you too much to make it worse for you. Besides, you and I know it's not likely that a guy like Aizen is going to stick to any rules he didn't make. He's going to play games. And when he does, the elders will send him right back where he came from."

"And what happens to my cousin in the meantime?" Tetsuya worried, "Ichigo, he is already suffering so much. The pain blocks can ease the physical pain, but the emotional pain from whatever is tormenting him can't be managed. And if Aizen doesn't do as the elders have asked, if he just makes the torment worse for his own pleasure…"

Tetsuya broke off, tears leaking down his face and sinking into the dark fabric of Ichigo's yukata.

"Shh," Ichigo breathed into his ear, kissing the tears from a damp cheek, "that's why we're going to watch them. See, I went to Kisuke, who has done some research on Aizen's power since Aizen's been in Muken. See, Kisuke thinks that he can make it so you can see into Byakuya's inner world. The bonds between you and Byakuya are really strong. He thinks he can use that so you can be in tune with what Byakuya is experiencing."

Tetsuya lifted his head from Ichigo's shoulder and wiped his eyes, sniffing.

"Did you tell this to Nori as well?"

Ichigo shifted slightly and Tetsuya's eyes widened with curiosity.

"What is it? Ichigo, what are you not telling me?"

Ichigo bit his lip gently, anxiety in his expression.

"You have to keep quiet about this," he said softly, "Tetsuya, no one can know."

"About what?" Tetsuya asked in a concerned tone, "Ichigo, what is going on?"

"Kisuke's been worried about something…ever since Byakuya was fatally injured in that last skirmish at the end of the quincy war."

Tetsuya stared back at him wordlessly.

"Look, he can't prove it yet. That's why Kisuke needs you and me. Tetsuya, he thinks it wasn't a quincy who injured Byakuya. He thinks it was one of the family."

Tetsuya's breath caught and his eyes registered disbelief.

"Ichigo, I investigated the scene, myself! And Byakuya-sama was conscious when we found him. If he was hurt by a family member, why wouldn't he have told me? And if it was a family conspiracy, why risk having Aizen learn of it? Why add the danger of having him in the family if they only have to let Byakuya-sama die?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "but we're gonna find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryu entered Byakuya's bedroom, pausing in the doorway for a moment to watch as Orihime's brow furrowed in frustration and she continued to hold her power over the noble's sleeping form. Even in the softer light, he read the torment in her expression and saw the signs of strain.

"You should go and rest," he said quietly, "I can look after him for awhile."

"I'm okay, really," his wife assured him, "I'm just sad that I can't heal him enough so that he will live. I'm going to feel sad about that, whether I'm here or in our room, trying to sleep. Besides, if you're with him and I'm in our room, I won't sleep well anyway. I'll let you care for him for awhile, but I'm staying here."

Uryu smiled and knelt next to her at Byakuya's bedside. Orihime withdrew her power and Uryu invoked his own healing ability.

"Try to rest now," he encouraged her, "I'll keep him comfortable."

"Thank you," Orihime said sleepily, falling against his shoulder, "I know you will."

Uryu gazed down at Byakuya's sleeping face and kept his power wrapped all around the noble.

_Kisuke is right. He has to be. Every time I use my power on Byakuya, I know. There might be quincy reiatsu in the wounds. The wounds might even have been made by a quincy. But that's not the end of the story. The surviving quincies had no reason to target Byakuya. He was one of the ones urging the new Central 46 council to open up talks between the shinigamis and the quincies. I don't know…but I think that the noble shinigami families had more motive to kill Byakuya than the quincies did. And even though I don't want to be their king, I don't want them blamed for something they didn't do. So, I'll go along with Kisuke's plan. We stay close to Byakuya, healing him, of course, but also protecting him. In that way, we'll be in a position to maybe learn what's going on here._

XXXXXXXXXX

The muffled sound of his cell door creaking brought Aizen Sousuke out of the dreamy haze he lived in. He waited quietly as footsteps indicated the approach of someone.

_Light…_

_Careful and measured._

_Unhurried._

_One of the sages?_

_A judge?_

"Aizen Sousuke," an old man's voice addressed him, "I know you can't move, but I am sure that you can use your reiatsu to answer me."

"Yes," Aizen answered, "Who might you be? Your voice sounds familiar. You are one of the Kuchiki elders?"

"I am," the old man said solemnly, "I am Kuchiki Nori, head of the Kuchiki elders."

"Ah, Nori. I remember you," Aizen answered, "We've met before at gatherings at Kuchiki Manor while I was a taichou."

"Yes," Nori confirmed, "I remember."

"So, what brings you, Kuchiki Nori? You are not one of the sages or a judge, and I have had no interactions with the Kuchiki family of an objectionable nature. Well, except for my use of Rukia in my plans. But she is a peasant, like me. I hardly think the Kuchiki elders minded nearly as much as Byakuya did when I used her and tried to have Gin kill her."

"This isn't about Kuchiki Rukia."

"I heard about her marriage to Abarai Renji," Aizen went on, "and how she became a taichou, herself, just before, what? Byakuya was injured? Has Byakuya recovered?"

"I am afraid that he has not," Nori informed him, "After months of treatments, we have not been able to stabilize him."

"Oh, I hope you are not going to ask me to heal him," Aizen chuckled, "Even if I could, I wouldn't."

He felt Nori's aged eyes watching him closely.

"I didn't expect that you would."

"Then, why are you here? Why did you come to me? Is this in some way about Byakuya's injury?"

"Byakuya was conscious when he was found, but he said nothing about his injury. He has since fallen into a coma and he is attended around the clock by trusted healers, including the human girl, Orihime. Nothing we have done works. Byakuya is slowly dying."

"And you think there is something I could and would do?" Aizen asked narrowing his eyes under the bonds, "If Orihime's power isn't enough, I don't know why you think mine would work any better. I will tell you now that if she can't save Byakuya, then no one can."

Nori cleared his throat softly.

"We do not expect you can save Byakuya," he said calmly.

"You don't want me to save him?" Aizen mused, "What do you want me to do? Kill him faster? That, I could do, but I don't think you would want to let me do that."

Aizen paused as he sensed something in front of him had changed. He felt the presence of something that radiated the soul king's reiatsu.

"What is that?" he asked, frowning under the bonds on his face, "What are you up to?"

This hell butterfly was near Byakuya when he was found. When asked, he said that it wouldn't speak to him. He wasn't sure why it sought him out. But it stayed with him until he became comatose, then it began to follow me. I felt that it wanted to speak to you. Your image appears in my mind whenever I look at it. I think this is meant for you, so I am delivering it. And I am also here to make a request of you."

"A request? What kind of request is that?"

"We know that you can't save Byakuya. But, he is in some kind of pain and he needs something. Urahara Kisuke has informed us that your power is the only one he knows of that can help us communicate with our leader before he dies. What we want is simple, and the reward for granting it is that you will be given a family member in marriage and allowed to live at Kuchiki Manor instead of in here."

"And what do you want me to tell Byakuya?"

"You don't have to tell him anything. Comfort him as he dies. Help him find internal peace that will end his anguish. Do this and we will grant you limited freedom, as long as you agree to allow your powers to remain sealed. I will leave you to give you time to think. When I return, I will need your answer. Think carefully, because you will have no other opportunities."

Nori turned and walked back the way he had come, leaving the glowing white hell butterfly hovering in front of Aizen's bound body.

"And what of you?" Aizen asked softly, "What words of wisdom do you have for me?"

_Aizen Sousuke_, said a voice that the bound man knew instantly was that of the soul king, _by the time this reaches you, I will already be dead._

Aizen's lips curved downward in curiosity.

"But, the king isn't dead…is he?" he mused softly under his bindings, "Of course they wouldn't want me to know...if he was."

_You are feeling by now that something within the hogyoku is changing, and I will tell you that it is because the hogyoku is beginning to break down. How do I know? I foresaw the making of the hogyoku by Urahara Kisuke and by you. I saw that the hogyoku would be bound to you. And I saw that it would begin to deteriorate as Kuchiki Byakuya began to die. You do not understand what you and Urahara Kisuke created. It was all my plan. I was the one who initiated Urahara's research that led both of you to making the hogyoku. I am the source of that knowledge, and I gave it Kisuke, knowing how it would be used. Know this, the hogyoku is not what you think. It is the manner in which my life is to be protected and reborn. Right now, Ywach's dead body sits on the throne. He killed me and Ichigo killed him. His power maintains that balance. This will not hold the balance properly, so all there is left is a continuous remaking of the false king. The shinigamis will content themselves with this. They do not say it, but they do not want me to be reborn. I have caused the unease in Byakuya's mind, and I know that Urahara Kisuke has his thoughts about Byakuya's situation. I urge you to take the deal that the Kuchiki elders make with you. The only way to see the hogyoku used as it was meant to be, is to bring it close to Kuchiki Byakuya and to interact with him._

_I know you are wondering why I would ask this of the one who also wanted to kill me…and the answer is this._

_The key to what we all want has always been in Byakuya, in me, and in you. Power is not gained without sacrifice. Remember that as you proceed. Tread carefully, Aizen Sousuke, nothing is as you have believed."_


	2. Dying Inside

**Chapter 2: Dying Inside**

Tetsuya stood, naked and silent, his head bowed as hot water rained down from a man-made waterfall set near the center of the beautiful, gardenlike bathing chamber of Kuchiki Manor. A younger relative stood behind him, lathering thick, pleasantly scented soap onto the lovely expanses of pale flesh. The attendant read his master's troubled expression and smiled sadly.

"Would you like a soothing massage, "Tetsuya-san?" the young man asked.

"No, thank you, Koji," Tetsuya replied wearily, "I think there isn't time before we have to go to the council hall."

Koji frowned and shook his head firmly.

"If it would make you feel better, we have time," he assured Tetsuya.

"The only thing that would change how I feel right now is hearing from the council that I don't have to marry the most wicked shinigami alive," Tetsuya sighed, "That is not going to happen, so all we can do is to accept what must be."

"Tetsuya-san," Koji said bracingly, "I know you must accept what is happening, but you will need your strength for what lies ahead. Please, let me share a little of mine with you. I can't change what is happening, but I can give you a friend's comfort."

Tetsuya gave his cousin a sad smile.

"My dear Koji," he whispered, leaning back slightly so that his cousin's arms wrapped around him from behind and held him gently, "You are a great comfort. Thank you."

Tetsuya breathed slowly in and out again, repeating the effort several times, until the tension in his muscles eased and his slender body relaxed. The two young men held their silence as Koji massaged Tetsuya's muscular shoulders and slim back, then lathered his body and rinsed him, before washing the raven lengths of his misbehaving hair.

"It will be all right," Koji breathed soothingly into his ear, "I will be with you always, watching over you. If he hurts you, the elders will nullify the marriage."

"You're right," Tetsuya agreed, "Though, I do find it unnerving that they give me to this man, fully expecting he will harm me. In fact, they are counting on it."

"I won't let you be hurt," Koji promised, "I made a vow to Byakuya-sama that I would always look out for you, Tetsuya-san. I have done so since the day you left Itamigiri and came to Kuchiki Manor, and I will keep protecting you for as long as there is breath in my body."

"I know you will," Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes against the tears, "but the man will be my husband."

Koji moved to stand in front of Tetsuya, his green eyes meeting his master's and his arms sliding around Tetsuya to hold him comfortingly again. Tetsuya's arms shook where they returned the embrace and his voice wavered noticeably as he answered.

"Come now, we must be strong. We are sons of the proud Kuchiki clan. In whatever circumstances, we are strong, ne?"

Koji wiped away Tetsuya's tears and then his own.

"We are," he agreed softly…always, Tetsuya-san."

The two went silent as Koji continued to massage Tetsuya's body for several minutes, then washed him clean again. They walked slowly back to the dressing area, where Koji rubbed Tetsuya's freshly washed flesh with thick towels, then wrapped a silken blue yukata around him. The two left the bathing room, heading down the wooden walkway to Tetsuya's bedroom, where Koji dressed his master in his navy colored house guard's uniform. Koji was crying silently as he set the last piece in place and Tetsuya leaned forward to kiss his cheek bracingly.

"We'll be all right, Koji. Thank you for encouraging me."

Tetsuya left his room and continued on alone to where he found Torio, kneeling silently at Byakuya's bedside. The attendant rose and bowed respectfully as Tetsuya entered, then he stepped out of the room to leave the two alone. Tetsuya knelt in the place Torio had been and his hand slipped into his unconscious cousin's.

"I am here, Byakuya-sama," he breathed softly, "I am right beside you. And because of what we will do today, I will be able to watch over you as you pass from life. I wish that I could enter your inner world and speak to you, but at least I will sense what is going on there, so that I can still protect you and make sure you are comforted. It is sad that the comfort must come from a man who is reviled, and who has hurt you in the past, but he is the only one who can reach you. We have given him incentive to treat you with the respect that you deserve, and I will make sure that he sticks to our agreement. Please know that even though his hand will hold yours in there, we are all holding your hand and remaining close at your side out here."

Tetsuya's eyes closed as he took a shaky inhale.

"I must leave for a little while. I promise that I will be back soon. Rest well, Byakuya-sama."

Tetsuya bent and kissed Byakuya's soft cheek tenderly, then he straightened and rose, yielding the place at his cousin's side to Torio as the attendant returned to the bedroom.

"I know I don't have to say it," Tetsuya said, touching Torio's arm lightly, then brushing a half-dried tear from the attendant's face, "but…thank you, Torio. Your kindness and your devoted service mean everything to our cousin."

Torio's throat felt too tight to permit him to answer, but he gave Tetsuya a heartbroken smile and nodded silently in reply. Tetsuya left him at Byakuya's bedside, then steeled himself and left the bedroom, heading out into the gardens, where his tall black Arabian stallion waited for him, his graceful head bowed and cropping grass until he sensed Tetsuya's approach. The horse's head lifted and eyes that were the same sapphire blue as Tetsuya's fixed on his expectantly.

"I want you to stay here and watch over Byakuya-sama, please Arashi," Tetsuya directed him.

The stallion's ears twitched in response, then tilted back disapprovingly.

_You shouldn't go there alone! _His wispy voice spoke into Tetsuya's mind.

"I am not alone," Tetsuya assured him, reaching up to lay a hand on his face, "We have our friends on the council. They do not want me to be hurt, and they will watch out for me. Byakuya-sama needs our protection. We must each serve him in what ways we can. Please stay here and watch over him, Arashi."

The stallion stood his ground for a moment, giving Tetsuya a disapproving look, but then loosed an equine raspberry and turned his back. Tetsuya watched sadly as the horse meandered away, then he turned and walked out through the courtyard, barely breathing an acknowledgment to the guards that greeted him. He walked along the quiet morning streets of the Seireitei, heading for the Kuchiki Council Hall.

_When I return home, I will be, not Kuhciki, but Aizen Tetsuya, only on paper for now. It will not be official, of course, until the council is sure that he is honoring his side of the bargain…_

…_and…_

Tetsuya's hand slipped down to touch his slim abdomen, over where he felt the little twinges of a new life beginning to grow.

…_when the baby comes._

"_Thank you, Ichigo, for giving me a little bit of peace as our future together is sacrificed. I promise that I will never forget the kindness and the love you gave me. As cruel as Aizen may be, I will try to only feel the gentler touches we shared, the loving words and kisses. He will not reach inside the fortress of my heart to steal away my love for you. He can claim my body, but Aizen Sousuke will never have my heart._

_Never._

Tetsuya's footsteps slowed, then stopped as he reached the base of the marble stairs that led up, into the Kuchiki family seat of power.

_I am not the first noble family member to be given into a marriage of state, and I will not be the last. I will do my best to honor the name that Byakuya-sama's grace allowed me to claim rightfully…even as I lose that name again._

His footsteps sounded in hollowed echoes as he ascended the steps and entered the council hall. He was immediately greeted by the entrance guards and led to the main meeting chamber. He stepped through the large double doors and headed past the full gallery, then he stopped in front of the waiting elders. The head elder gazed down at him kindly and rapped his gavel on the table to bring the meeting to order.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Nori addressed him.

"Sir," Tetsuya answered solemnly, his heart suddenly beginning to pound in his chest.

"We spoke to you before about the proposal we voted to make to Aizen Sousuke and you indicated a willingness to obey the will of the council in accepting the traitor's hand in marriage in exchange for Aizen's assistance with our leader's passing."

"Yes, sir," Tetsuya affirmed, "I am committed to seeing that my cousin has every comfort possible as he passes from life. I will obey the council's order."

Nori nodded.

"We have made our proposal to Aizen Sousuke, and this morning, we received word that he has accepted our proposal."

The head elder turned his attention to the guards at the door.

"Let him enter."

Tetsuya stood perfectly still as the chamber doors opened behind him and Aizen entered the room. Sounds of dismay fluttered around the chamber at seeing the traitor freed of his bonds, but the immediate presence of Urahara Kisuke behind him seemed to mollify them.

"It's all right," Kisuke assured the anxious elders, "His powers are sealed, using a new technique that I have developed. He won't cause us any trouble. And if he does, well, there's still that cell in Muken, just waiting for him."

Aizen strode forward, heading to where Tetsuya waited.

_He is a handsome man_, Tetsuya had to admit inwardly, _unfortunately, he is just as wicked as he is beautiful. _

Tetsuya's blue eyes studied the man's slender, muscular body that had thinned notably under the heavy prison seals. There was still deep pride in Aizen's deceptively placid brown eyes, but Tetsuya could sense the deadly power that swirled beneath them. Aizen's dark eyes examined him for a moment before meeting his.

"You are Kuchiki Tetsuya?" Aizen asked, giving him a sly smile, "You are Byakuya's favored cousin and dedicated protector?"

"I am," Tetsuya replied quietly, "Greetings, Aizen Sousuke."

"Greetings," Aizen answered, smirking, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard your name mentioned, but there was startling little information about you in our files in Las Noches…" Aizen began.

"You can discuss such things after our business here is concluded," Nori said sternly, "You have agreed to provide comfort to our leader during his passing in exchange for the family's protection, that will keep you out of Muken. It is written into your marriage contract that this agreement hinges on you following through on your promise of comfort and doing no harm to either Byakuya or Tetsuya, who will be your husband. Do you understand?"

"I do," Aizen said sedately, "And…this wedding will happen immediately?"

Nori gave him a disapproving look.

"The marriage papers have already been signed by the council. You and Tetsuya will sign them and that will grant you a contingent license of marriage."

Aizen frowned.

"A contingent license is much easier for you to revoke," he noted, his voice deepening, "This is not what we agreed to."

"A contingent license is what we need right now to make sure that you can carry out your promise to comfort Byakuya. We will finalize the document as soon as we have seen that you can deliver on your promise…and as soon as another issue can be seen to."

Aizen gave the elder a curious look, then turned his eyes to Tetsuya as the young man cleared his throat softly.

"My apologies, Aizen Sousuke," he said quietly, "Just before the announcement by the council, I was in an intimate relationship, and while with my lover, the charm that was protecting me failed."

"The charm?" Aizen repeated, his frown deepening, "What charm was that?"

"Tetsuya is a breeder male," Nori explained, "You have heard of these?"

"I have," Aizen admitted, "In fact, I researched them in years past. I visited several of the noble's prisons and examined a number of them."

He turned a more curious eye onto Tetsuya.

"You believe you are with child?" he asked.

"Yes, but we will not know for sure for a few weeks. But it was required that I reveal this to the council immediately, as it could affect our agreement."

"Do you wish to be let out of your agreement, due to this development, Aizen?" Nori asked, watching the traitor closely as he extended a hand to touch Tetsuya's abdomen gently.

Tetsuya shivered inwardly and bit his lip anxiously, but gave no objection.

"No," Aizen replied calmly, "I have no reason to be jealous. Tetsuya is not marrying me for love and this child poses no threat to me. I would ask of Tetsuya, however, if he is willing to also have children with me?"

Tetsuya sucked in a shaky breath and managed a short nod.

"Of course," he answered in as steady a voice as he could muster, "You will be my husband."

Aizen considered silently for a moment, then met Tetsuya's eyes again.

"May I inquire who the father of the child is?" he asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"My child was fathered by Kurosaki…erm, _Shiba _Ichigo," he answered softly.

Aizen's eyebrow arched and his smile warmed.

"Fascinating," he said approvingly, "I will be watching your pregnancy very closely indeed. I am curious about exactly what will come of Ichigo's offspring."

"You would not harm them?" Tetsuya asked anxiously.

"Of course not," Aizen assured him, reaching out to touch his cheek in a gesture that should have been comforting, but only sent shivers up and down Tetsuya's spine, "I am enchanted with Ichigo. He is my greatest creation. I look forward to observing the children as they grow."

"Then, we have an agreement?" Nori inquired.

Aizen nodded.

"We do."

Nori indicated a set of papers on the table in front of the couple.

"Sign, both of you. Then, council guards will take you back to Kuchiki Manor, where we will make sure that you can deliver on your promise. If you fail to provide what you have promised, the contract will be nullified."

"I have spoken to Urahara Kiuske before coming here," Aizen said calmly, "I am sure I will be able to reach Byakuya's inner world and offer him the comfort you have requested."

He turned his head slightly to meet Tetsuya's eyes again.

"And then, I will happily see to the consummation."

Tetsuya's face paled and his eyes closed against the words.

"Well, we have to be sure that loophole is closed, ne?" Aizen asked, not unkindly, "Don't worry, Tetsuya, I have agreed not to hurt you. I just want to be sure that there is some assurance this contract will hold up."

"I understand," Tetsuya answered in a slightly more gathered voice, "I expected this. I will, of course, see to the consummation as soon as you have proven you can help my cousin."

"I can help Byakuya," Aizen said with certainty, "and given that there are some very interesting benefits to doing so, I will see it done."

He stepped forward and bent over the wedding contract, adding his name, then offering the pen to Tetsuya. Tetsuya accepted the implement, then moved to sign the papers. He straightened after doing so, turning his attention to the council.

"The two of you are dismissed," Nori said quietly, his aged eyes betraying a note of sadness, "Please return to Kuchiki Manor and begin your work immediately."

Aizen nodded and slipped a hand into Tetsuya's. The two turned away and headed out of the council chamber and out through the marble entrance. They slowed as they reached the front steps, pausing as they spotted the angry crowd that had gathered along their route.

"Oh my, it seems that word has gotten out."

"We can use one of my waterforms," Tetsuya assured him, reaching for his weapon.

"Allow me," Aizen said, smirking and placing an arm around Tetsuya.

"What are you…? They will attack us!"

"No," Aizen said assuredly, "they will not. I won't let them."

"_You _won't let them?" Tetusya repeated in a mystified tone.

He tried to resist, but in the end was forced to follow as Aizen descended the marble steps.

"Traitor!" screamed a man, "Betrayer!"

"You're a monster! Go back to the hell hole you came out of!" shouted another.

Tetsuya's eyes widened as a fiery projectile was launched from somewhere in the mob and he started to react, only to freeze in place as he felt Aizen's shielding snap into place around them. His brown eyes met the angry crowd's and he waited as they went silent.

"I am not unable to defend myself," he said quietly, "Do not attack me or my husband again."

He reclaimed Tetsuya's hand and led him past the startled mob.

"They needed to know better than to attack us," Aizen explained to his spellbound mate, "I will keep my promise not to harm you and I will make sure you are not harmed. Though it is for selfish reasons, you can be assured you will be safe, Tetsuya."

The blue-eyed noble was quiet for several minutes, then his hand tightened on his husband's and he met Aizen's eyes tentatively.

"Thank you…ah…"

"Sousuke will be fine."

"Thank you, Sousuke."

"You are welcome."


	3. Hands that don't Hurt

**Chapter 3: Hands that don't Hurt**

Tetsuya shivered inwardly at the intensity of the sentries' gaze as he led Aizen Sousuke through the front gates and into Kuchiki Manor's front courtyard. An aged women stepped out of the main building and moved to greet them. At the sight of her, Aizen smiled warmly.

"Matsuko, it is good to see you," he said quietly, "though I imagine you aren't very happy to see me."

"I wish you had remained the gentle taicho that we all knew," Matsuko answered, frowning, "however, I will accept this as long as you follow through on your promise to bring comfort to Byakuya-sama."

She met Tetsuya's saddened eyes for a moment.

"And please be gentle with Tetsuya-san. He is a good-hearted boy and he has been made to suffer enough."

"So I have heard," Aizen acknowledged, "And you needn't worry. I have no intention of harming Tetsuya."

He started to move forward again, but paused, blinking in surprise, then looking down into the old woman's surprisingly spirited eyes as she remained in his path.

"That young man is the reason our losses were thousands less during the quincy war," she said with surprising sternness, "His bravery and intelligence saved us."

"Hmm," Aizen mused, "and your clan's response was to sell him into my service for this?"

"I _wanted_ to help Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said firmly, "No one forced me. I was given the choice."

"To be sure," Aizen acknowledged, eyeing him closely, "Still, I am confident that although your agenda in doing so is of good intent, there is more to the elders' request than just comforting your leader."

Tetsuya thought for a moment, then answered in carefully chosen words.

"There are always layers to the actions of any of us," he said quietly.

"Yes," Aizen agreed, nodding briefly, "Yes, there are."

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"Please come this way."

He led Aizen past the still frowning housekeeper and down an inner hallway to the door to Byakuya's suite. Tetsuya's hand touched the former taicho's arm, stopping him. Aizen gazed down at him curiously.

"I know that you bear a lot of hatred for the aristocracy in Soul Society," the younger man said solemnly, "and Byakuya-sama, as a family leader, bears some responsibility. But Byakuya-sama is more than you may realize. He has more heart than most people think. Please remember that, when you meet him in his inner world."

Aizen smiled, but all Tetsuya felt was a hard, icy shiver inside.

"I did see there was more than expected in Byakuya's heart…when Gin's blade pierced it as he defended his commoner sister," the elder man answered, "He is more than meets the eye, isn't he?"

The traitor suffered a moment of surprise at the heavy reaction in Tetsuya's body and expression.

"I don't like remembering that moment," Tetsuya said in a slightly shaking voice, "Byakuya-sama could have died, and it happened so quickly that…I could not intervene."

Aizen studied him carefully for a long moment, then tilted his head, eyeing Tetsuya curiously.

"You misread him too? Even you?"

Tetsuya's jaw clenched and his hands closed into fists.

"Y-yes," he answered unsteadily, "I knew that the battle with Ichigo freed his heart somehow, but I didn't know he would go that far. I was going to step in, myself, but he moved first and startled me into hesitation. I felt stupid after. I wondered how, after all he did for me, I could have misjudged him."

"But you were confused by his insistence on seeing Rukia punished as instructed by Central 46."

"I think we both know you were behind that order," Tetsuya said shortly.

"And yet, he did not question," Aizen pointed out, "Tell me, Tetsuya. Did you question it?"

Tetsuya gave him a haunted look.

"I did, but you must remember, I am not a pureblood son, and I am not a leader. I do not have the pressures on me that Byakuya-sama has on him. I am sure that he did not want to see Rukia-chan die, even though he went along with the rule of law."

"But the line that divides you and Byakuya is the one that would have made him heartless enough to not only stand by and let that happen, but to make sure it did. And your own hands are not so clean, Tetsuya, if you would not have acted to save her either."

Tetsuya deflated at the harsh words, and he swallowed hard, indicating the master suite.

"All of that aside," he went on, "I am to inform you that this room is protected from outside eyes, but the elders have a way to see in, and as Byakuya-sama's protector, so do I. If any of us sense that you are upsetting my cousin, you will be in violation of the agreement, and…"

"And I will give up my freedom, as well as the sweetness of tasting your flesh after," Aizen finished, smirking, "I understand."

"Thank you for…"

"Oh, you shouldn't thank me for doing this purely to earn my way out of Muken," Aizen chided him, "Come, I think it's time for me to go to him."

Tetsuya nodded silently, and led him to the Kuchiki leader's bedside. He paused to call Byakuya's attendant to his side, then the two exited the room and Tetsuya set a privacy barrier around it.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have someone stay inside with them?" Torio asked worriedly.

Tetsuya gave his cousin a little, sly smile.

"Why, who said that we have not?" he answered, letting the false form of his body in front of Torio shimmer gently.

For just a moment, the worry left Torio's face and he was able to smile in reply.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san!" he breathed.

Inside the room, Tetsuya concealed his waterform-protected body in a shaded area and watched as Aizen sat down at Byakuya's side. The former taicho studied the noble leader's white skin and read the pained expression that persisted despite everything that had been done to offer him some level of relief.

"Greetings, Byakuya," Aizen said, reaching over to lay a warm palm on the Kuchiki leader's sweating face, "It may be a little bit of a shock to you to be hearing my voice again, but I promise you, I have no ill intent. Are you laughing at that? Then, know that I am getting something in return for coming to you and trying to comfort you as you pass from life. This will proceed more easily if you work with me, so when you feel my reiatsu, I want you to try to guide me to you. I do not expect you will be able to, but, it will make it easier than if you resist me. Let's try this, now."

He closed his eyes and kept one hand on Byakuya's face, laying the other over the noble's beating heart. He reached out with his mind, seeking Byakuya's reiatsu and latching on, sinking down into connection and feeling immediately, the weakness and turbulence in Byakuya's hazy, spinning mind.

_Byakuya?_

He caught a flash sensation of mingled surprise and unmitigated horror, then he felt the tight, desperate grip and pull of the noble's reiatsu, tearing him out of his body and dragging him downward, into icy blackness. He crashed down onto the unforgiving ground and felt pelting rain striking his skin as the ground trembled underneath his collapsed form. It took him a moment to recover the ability to move, then he pushed himself to his feet and looked around, squinting in the stormy darkness and barely making out a collapsed body in the distance. He staggered forward, fighting the heavy winds and driving rain, blinking and squinting as he made his approach.

_His inner world must have been a beautiful place, with all of these sakura and plum trees, the little koi ponds and gardens more vast and lush than his own at Kuchiki Manor. I have always sensed this inner beauty that matched Byakuya's physical beauty, but he excels at hiding what is inside, much as I excelled for so long in hiding my wickedness._

He breathed in deeply, catching the sweet scents of flowers and grass, mingled with the fresh scent brought about by the heavy rain.

_It would be heartbreakingly beautiful, if it wasn't for the fact he is slowly dying. It is odd that I am looking at him, and feeling something besides detachment._

_Strange…_

He reached the fallen noble and called his name, but the sound was torn away by the howling wind.

_I should get him out of this._

Spotting a small teahouse nearby, he lifted Byakuya's limp body into his arms and carried him to the structure. He entered through the open doors and found a little cot where he carefully laid Byakuya down, then, looking around, he found several towels to use to dry their soaked skin and dripping hair.

All the while that Aizen's efforts continued, Byakuya neither moved nor opened his eyes, but the former taicho could feel the very slight improvement as warmth began to seep down into the Kuchiki leader's unresponsive form.

"I'm sure I must be the last person you want to see here, right now, with perhaps the exception of the quincy king. You'll be glad to know that Ywach is dead. Ichigo managed to kill him. But maybe you know that. Maybe that's what gave you the courage to let go and die."

He leaned over Byakuya, gazing curiously down at the noble's tormented face as Byakuya groaned and opened his eyes into slits.

"Y-you…?"

"Let's get these wet clothes off. I saw a fresh yukata over there."

Aizen's hands opened Byakuya's clothes, then his body stiffened as he uncovered the noble's bare chest and found it marked with a glowing golden seal. His eyes rounded and stared as Byakuya's distressed grey orbs opened wider and met his helplessly.

"What is this?" Aizen demanded, "What was done to you? Is this the work of the quincies? I know that Ywach was able to mark souls in a way something like this, but I don't recognize this seal. It is not his."

"N-no," Byakuya gasped, finding his voice.

"But, was it a quincy who attacked you?" Aizen asked, reaching out to touch the brilliant gold marking with careful fingertips and reading the surging power signature.

His eyes narrowed sharply and his lips curled in anger.

"This is not anything from the living world or Soul Society," he said in a low, furious voice, "This marking was made by a transcendent!"

Byakuya stared at him silently, his chest heaving. Aizen glared at him accusingly, his reiatsu rising sharply.

"What is this, Byakuya? What are you and your elders trying to do? Did you lure me here because you knew that the hogyoku was beginning to break down?"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, coughing and shivering as he pulled the tattered ends of his yukata together, "You just indicated that the reiatsu is transcendent! How could I or anyone in my family place such a seal?"

His frown deepened and he managed a glare.

"Why are you here? Are you a shadow sent to torment me?"

"I am no shadow," Aizen said darkly, "I was visited by one your elders in Muken. Nori came to me, bearing a royal hell butterfly that carried a direct message from the late soul king to me."

Byakuya stared back at him in silence.

"You received this hell butterfly before I did, didn't you?" Aizen demanded, "You don't need to lie about it. I already know from Nori that it was with you when you were found."

"I do not remember such," Byakuya insisted, "I only heard that the king had fallen, then I felt a sudden tremor inside and an explosion of power that overwhelmed me. I have been losing consciousness off and on ever since, and I sense that my inner world is crumbling. You were foolish to come here if it is true that the hogyoku is disintegrating. I am dying, Aizen Sousuke, and if you are here, unprotected by the hogyoku, when I die, you will die with me!"

"I suppose that must be the reason why the king would want to lure me here," Aizen mused bitterly, "He claimed in his message to me, that he inspired Urahara in the creation of the hogyoku, and he also confessed that the orb is something other than what we thought. It wasn't just that he wanted to lure me here to kill me, Reio very specifically wanted the precisely prepared hogyoku here as well. He did manage to manipulate both Urahara and me well enough to get the hogyoku made and to tease me into bringing it here. But whatever he might have planned, it is not going to go as he desired. I may be trapped here with you, but I am not dead yet. I will find a way to thwart him!"

Fully expecting some kind of retort from the king's loyal house leader, Aizen was taken aback when Byakuya gave no answer, but merely looked back at him with searching eyes.

"What is this?" Aizen growled softly, "Have you nothing to say, Kuchiki Byakuya? To being a loyal servant of the king, only to be used like this in a heartless bid to both end my life and revive his? What are you thinking?"

Byakuya continued to gaze at him steadily for several long moments before answering.

"I am thinking that there is not a single path that Reio provided, but there are multiple paths, if we only slow down to try to see them."

Aizen gave him an appraising look.

"You mean to tell me that you are not blindly following your king, even into death, Byakuya? That seems unlike you."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps my encounter with Ichigo during your betrayal educated me in the foolishness of blind devotion. While it might seem that such a thing is yielding choice to a higher power, the actual truth is…one still makes a choice, even in not choosing. The soul king steadfastly believes in the soul's need to choose its own path, whatever path it is that they choose."

"You are saying that, like me, you don't plan to die here like a good little noble servant?" Aizen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean to say that, as the leader of the greatest of his majesty's noble clans, I will not sell my life cheaply. If I am fated to die here with you, then, so be it. But, it is built into our hearts and our bodies to fight for every breath. My instincts are telling me to survive, and so that is where I will put my effort."

"Then, we both want the same thing, it seems," Aizen said, crossing his arms, "Or, do you also intend to try to make sure that you survive and I don't?"

Byakuya considered his words carefully.

"What I will do in regards to you depends on your own plans," he replied quietly, "I am sure you know that there is significant power in this crest and there is also great power, even in the dying hogyoku. That power is now locked into my inner world, as the seal was attached to my soul…most probably when the king called for me to be taken to the royal realm for treatment after I was defeated in battle by As Nodt. I imagine that his majesty had a vision of his own death and used his prophetic powers to look into the future to see what could be done. I suspect that the seal and the hogyoku will join to bring about the king's rebirth into his new incarnation."

Aizen gave him a scathing look.

"And the two of us?" he asked skeptically, "What do you think will happen when the powers of the seal and the hogyoku are fully released?"

"I confess I am not sure," Byakuya said solemnly, "but I suspect that our spirit particles will be committed to the process to connect the new king's soul with the worlds he will govern."

Aizen's reiatsu swelled until vicious golden light swelled all around him and Byakuya found it hard to draw a breath.

"Ah, he did say that power is not gained without _sacrifice_. _We _are the sacrifice!"


End file.
